Severa Linnasteron
Severa Linnasteron is a Planeswalker from Troiani and a Deity in Archanea. Story Fated Wanderer Severa was a Contractor from Troiani who refused to bow down to Anetta - the queen exiled her, and upon Severa's refusal, sentenced her to death. Severa escaped this upon her Spark igniting, finding herself in Archanea as the position of Sovereign for Sercilius. With the help of Jerome, her personal butler and strategist, Severa quickly expanded her kingdom, making alliances with many sovereigns, including Valla Tepes and Bashtet, her closest confident. However, with the threat of her Apocrypha Malediocrina slowly draining her and the schemes of Freya Schad Losworth, as well as the shadow of Anankos, Severa had to hasten her plans, wandering across Archanea to find enough allies to overpower the Silent Dragon. In the end, she did so - risking her own life to take Anankos's essence inside her, becoming a Deity, and immortalizing her dream as Archanea's new patron entity, blessing those who walked alongside her as well. Other Realms An alternate version of Severa briefly appears as an enemy within the Videogame Realm, using Malediocrina to corrupt Radianza and using said corruption to expand her influence; however, she was ultimately defeated by the Gamewatch, with David Noachia sealing away her privileges and banishing her towards an unknown destination. Another alternate Severa was summoned eventually as a Divine Servant of Leo in order to fight in a strange, irregular Servant War. Despite her abilities being lowered by Leonhart Den Anfan's experimental Summoner Key, she participated in several battles, although she was ultimately removed from the Timeline due to outside interference Appearance Severa is a golden-eyed, brown-haired woman of great beauty dressed in crimson and black clothing, akin to a countess - having kept the colors and attire she had at Anetta's court. Personality Severa is extremely strict, accepting nothing from her servants but absolute obedience, and imposing fear upon her enemies in order to crush them whenever needed. Prone to holding grudges, with a sadistic, domineering personality and feeling herself entitled due to what she was inflicted in Troiani, Severa is a ruthless politician who nevertheless possesses honor and pride, and always treats well those who respect her. In fact, despite Severa seeking to appear intimidating at all times, she has shown several times to be able to show mercy, including towards spy Milly and rival Freya, and to go beyond proper court etiquette by offering her butler Jerome an important place in her reign due to their relationship. After forming a bond with those who fought alongside her, Severa was ready to die for her kingdom and memory to live on, showing a deep, selfless side. Powers * Contractor Powers: Severa, at the price of dwindling sanity and lifeforce, is connected to Malediocrina, which allows her to travel into the Apocrypt, as well as using Malediocrina's ability to control and feed on fear. * Planeswalker Powers: As a Planeswalker, Severa can use mainly White and Black mana although she also is able to slightly use Green mana. Her specialty is growth and suppression magic, allowing her to bring her foes to their knees. * Divine Servant Abilities: Her Divine Servant version possesses abilities fitting her role as Severa of Leo. Storylines * A Silent Dominion centrally features her. * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds features her as well. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Severa of Leo. Trivia * Her first name is a reference to the word "severe" while the second references the Linnorm. Category:Character Category:Planeswalker Category:Archanea Category:Troiani Category:Videogame Realm